<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the last ride by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654696">the last ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus'>moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, F/M, First Dates, Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[prompts!]<br/>“could you hold my hand?”<br/>"we’re more than friends and you know it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the last ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you handed one of the tickets to wooyoung, looking back to take a look at the queue.</p><p>“i think we have time for a snack,” he said, looking behind your shoulder as well, “if you think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“we’re already going to die on this ride, don’t make it harder for us.” you whined.</p><p>“just one, big chunk of cotton candy.”</p><p>you thought about it.</p><p>“okay, just one!”</p><p>woo lead you to the food stand, ordering cotton candy. you complained that you wanted to split the price but he ignored you, playfully pushing you behind him and continued to talk to the vendor. when he held the stick in front of you, his face disappeared behind all the pink fluffy sugar.</p><p>“oh my god...” you said, “wooyoung? wooyoung, where are you? oh no, i lost my best friend.”</p><p>“if you keep joking around, i’m going to stick this to your hair.” he said, moving the cotton candy away from his face.</p><p>“oh, you’re here.” you smiled, “thought i lost you for a second!”</p><p>“i swear to god...” wooyoung started leaning the cotton candy towards you, making you shriek.</p><p>you took a few steps back, bumping into someone. you bowed your head and apologized, chuckling a little bit to wooyoung. he followed you and took a bit of the cotton candy between his fingers, shoving it in his mouth. you did the same, letting the sugar melt in your mouth.</p><p>you walked a little more around the amusement park, now holding the cotton candy as wooyoung was busy taking photos of the scenary. he also took some pictures of you, without letting you know- he thought you looked pretty when you weren’t looking at the camera and he caught your most natural reactions easily.</p><p>he smiled at a photo of you smiling, looking up at the ferris wheel. you had stopped behind the queue of the ride you bought tickets for and, since you were the last ones to ride, you weren’t worried about the queue getting bigger.</p><p>“we’re going to end tonight with a bang!” you yelled over the loud music.</p><p>“what?!” wooyoung yelled back, frowning.</p><p>“i said- forget it!” you waved your hand in dismissal.</p><p>he nodded, understanding that it was too loud and, no matter what, he still wasn’t going to listen to what you were saying. every 10 minutes, you’d move forward in the queue, as they allowed around 15 people to enter the carts on the rollercoaster. you were the next ones.</p><p>you watched as people screamed and waved their arms in the air, getting excited about riding the rollercoaster. wooyoung, on the other hand, wasn’t so excited. he wanted to spend time with you and he wasn’t going to say no when you were looking <em>so cute </em>pleading him to go on the ride together. he was shaking his leg, shoving his phone on the front pocket of his pants.</p><p>the man working on the ride called you over, letting you sit down and adjusted your seatbelts, pulling down the handlebar. you held on to it and so did wooyoung but he seemed hesitant.</p><p><b>“could you hold my hand?”</b> he whispered in your ear, “please.”</p><p>you looked at him and smiled sweetly at him, holding his hand and intertwining your fingers. you gave him a little squeeze and wrapped your other hand tighly on the handle.</p><p>when the ride started, you were pulled against your seats. a scream erupted from the both of you, even though there was a slight difference between the two- yours was an excited yell, whereas wooyoung was freaking out. all the twists and the loops and the moments when you were hanging upside down made adrenaline rush through your veins. the rollercoaster slowed down as it came to its highest point and wooyoung’s hand was still holding tightly to yours, despite feeling clammy. you looked over at him and he looked like he was starting to relax. <em>‘poor woo’</em>, you thought to yourself. your cart started to dip and soon you were screaming again as you were falling.</p><p>when the ride stopped, you and wooyoung left the cart, both of your legs a bit wobbly.</p><p>“woo, are you alright?” you asked, still holding his hand.</p><p>he nodded and let go of your hand, rubbing his palm against his jeans. “sorry.”</p><p>you smiled, “don’t be sorry. come on, let’s go do something more calm before this thing closes!”</p><p>you grabbed his hand again and pulled him along with you. you were looking everywhere, trying to find something that could ease wooyoung’s mind. you found one claw machine, dragging wooyoung towards it.</p><p>“these things are rigged, i just know it.” he said, his voice a little hoarse from all the screaming. “it’s just a tactic to make us lose money and patience.”</p><p>“i agree, one hundred percent, but let’s give it a try, uh? i’ll pay.” you winked at him, putting a coin in the small slot.</p><p>the machine started playing a festive tune and its lights started flickering. wooyoung rolled his eyes and grabbed the joystick. you watched him as he opened and closed his hands a couple of times. you leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek.</p><p>“a kiss for good luck. i know you can do it.”</p><p>wooyoung thanked the deities for the pink lights that the claw machine emmited or else you could see the way he started blushing. he started moving the handle in various directions, while furiously landing smacks on the red button that opened the claw.</p><p>maybe it was luck, maybe your kiss worked, but, in the end, wooyoung pulled out a small penguin stuffed animal from the machine. you clapped and cheered for him as he held his prize in the air.</p><p>“wow, i can’t believe you just did that.” you joked, “king of the claw machines.”</p><p>“queen of good luck kisses.” he winded up, making you blush a little.</p><p>you grabbed the stuffed penguin and started playing with it. wooyoung felt ten times better since the ride and winning something from the claw machine that he could give you gave him the confidence he needed to confess to you.</p><p>“you can have it,” wooyoung looked at you, “a gift for our <em>date</em>.”</p><p>“woo-”</p><p><b>“we’re more than friends and you know it.”</b> he continued, “let’s just call this a date, shall we?”</p><p>“even though i tried to kill you with that rollercoaster ride?”</p><p>he laughed, “i might have to rethink about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>